Child of war
by beta-test
Summary: OS, UA, une course contre la guerre.


bonjours, a tous, c'est un petit OS que j'ai fait a 3 heure du mat', donc c'est pas terrible.

Rating: M

: Gintama n'est pas à moi, seul mon histoire tordu m'appartient

Bonne lecteur.

Bien à vous Beta-test.

Child of war

Il courait contre les sirènes qui le hantait, l'obsédait, l'emprisonnais.

C'est sirènes qui résonnaient dans sa tête, et brouillaient ses pensées, mettait sont cerveau en pause.

Il fallait un arrêt à tout ça, mais qui le pourrait. La panique prend le dessus sur la peur ou l'inquiétude, la pensé, réfléchir devient impossible, il n'y a plus d'alternative sauf courir et continuer à écouter les ordres qu'on te hurle à la figure comme un chien. Tu oublie que tu es humain, et tu suis, toi, robot, machinalement, continuellement, tout s'oublie dans le bouquant qui devient assourdissant.

Tu brise les portes, les os… Les cris tu ne les entend même plus, juste, sentir la fumé brulante de ton arme, qui vient de détruire tout un troupeau d'âme bêtement… facilement, sans vraiment qu'on le réalise c'est fini, la partie est terminé pour eux et c'est peu être mieux comme ça…

Tu es seul, dans cette maison qui n'est pas à toi, au milieu du lac des victimes de ce soir. Le bruit dehors te semble si lointain.

Il n'y à plus de bruit dans ce salon redécorer de rouge, comme pour les grandes occasions. A ça oui, tu es arrivé en grande pompes, et tu as tout bousillé, jusqu'au dernier…

Un pleur…Juste derrière toi… à quelque mètres…Si proche.

Tu te retourne doucement, comme pétrifié, c'est comme si tu te réveillais. Tout en toi se remet en marche, ton cerveau ta pensée…tous…même cette putain de culpabilité, qui maintenant te ronge l'estomac à t'en rendre malade.

Car devant toi…Dans l'embrasure de la porte… Qui arrive à la hauteur de tes genoux… un enfant…aux yeux bleu baigné de larmes, et les joues teintent du sang de ses parents, que tu as anéantie sans hésitation une seconde auparavant…Une seconde seulement.

Il te regarde…il pleure…mais n'as pas peur. Ses cheveux noir sale et en bataille sur son visage, ses yeux envoutant, te termine. Rien ne sers de blâmer les autres ou la guerre, Car c'est toi…oui toi, le seul fautif…car c'est toi qui a tiré…c'est toi qui lui a retiré tout ce qu'il avait, et qui ne pourras jamais lui rendre.

Ton coeur s'emballe, tu ne sais pas ou plus quoi faire, personne ne te dicte comment réagir…Où sont les ordres…tu es perdu…

Mais malgré tous tu t'approche de lui, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour pas qu'il parte. Tu te met à genoux face à lui, et tu lui tend la main.

Lui aussi à l'air perdu, mais soudain, au milieu des larmes, il sourit…non! IL, te sourit, à toi qui ne le mérite pas. Ses doigts fins viennent effleurer ta paume, comme un baisé. Tu le tire lentement jusqu'à toi, et le prend dans tes bras…tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça…il faut juste que tu le fasse…il faut que tu le sauve.

Alors tu te relève…

Le petit contre toi, la tête sur ton épaule qui te regarde tranquillement.

Tu le sers aussi fort que tu peu, et tu cours contre les sirènes, les bombes, les morts, les ordres. Tu cours à t'en crever les poumons…à te détruire les jambes.

Plus qu'un ponts à passer, et c'est terminé. Plus qu'une ligne droite, pour enfin atteindre ton but.

Mais ça semble si loin…tu continue ta course, ton désespoir aux semelles.

Tu ne cours plus pour toi, mais pour le petit être posé sur ton coeur.

Enfin, tu arrive dans les bois, mais tu ne t'arrête pas, tu continue, c'est trop tôt pour t'arrêter, pour crier victoire. Alors, tu continue désespérément, et tu t'enfonce dans les ténèbres à en perdre allène.

Tes souvenirs se brouilles, mais tu continue encore, jusqu'à plus rien.

Quand ton esprit reviens tu est loin, c'est le matin. Tu es dans une chambre, tous ça n'a l'air que d'un vague cauchemars. Mais quand tu le vois dans le lit, endormis dans tes bras, tu sais que se n'était pas qu'une vaste blague.

Tu passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux ébènes, et il se réveille, ses orbes azure posées sur toi. Il se redresse, et te caresse le visage tendrement.

Dans souffle, il te demande ton ! Hypnotisé, tu répond "Gin…Gintoki". Son sourire s'agrandit, et ses doigts passes et s'emmêlent dans tes mèches blanches.

"Moi, c'est Hijikata" murmure t-il.

Tu resserre ton emprise sur lui, et te penche lentement vers lui…tes lèvres frôle les siennes…puis tu l'embrasses…Juste un baisé…ce n'est rien de mal.

Il ne te repousse pas, au contraire il se sers davantage contre toi. Puis, tu t'écarte de lui, tu lui souri… tu passe ta main sur son torse, et arrache de sa chemise, l'immonde étoile, que tu envoie par la fenêtre entrouverte,

et qui avec le vent s'envole loin de toi et de lui, pour toujours.

end

Alors? Un avis.


End file.
